El tiempo
by thelovearesick
Summary: Los momentos vividos y experimentados se pierden. Aquellas cosas, que creíamos seguras, parecen tan fugaces de un momento a otro. El tiempo siempre será una constante y los recuerdos de los días pasados serán el único consuelo ante todo.
1. El Retrato

**El tiempo.**

* * *

 _Los momentos vividos y experimentados se pierden. Aquellas cosas, que creíamos seguras, parecen tan fugaces de un momento a otro. El tiempo siempre será una constante y los recuerdos de los días pasados serán el único consuelo ante todo._

* * *

Este proyecto lo llevó trabajando algunas semanas atrás. Todo comenzó con este capítulo, las ideas empezaron a brotar entonces, pareciendo que no tenían mucho sentido en realidad. La dinámica es la siguiente: estas cuatro historias se relacionan entre si, más no están directamente ligadas por una línea de tiempo. Cada capítulo representa una situación en particular, y si, hay saltos temporales de tiempo entre historia e historia.

Había decidido publicar todo el Fanfic terminado, pero me decidí primer a publicar los primeros cuatro capítulos y posteriormente subir los otros cuatro. Estos cuatro capítulos tendrán su cierre y desenlace en la siguiente actualización.

Otra motivación sobre esto era explorar más parejas y más aspectos de los personajes. Pese a que quería que todo fuera con tiente romántico entre los encuentros, habrá momentos en donde se deje entrever más la amistad que el romance. Tenga paciencia, apenas estoy intentando explorar nuevas áreas. Espero sea de su agrado, es algo extraño, pero quería intentarlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El retrato.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente ante el brillo de la habitación tan repentino. Las cortinas eran de color claro, por lo que la luz del sol en lo alto se filtraba con demasiada facilidad para su gusto. Soltó un gruñido suave y adormilado. La luz se filtraba con demasiada facilidad, provocando incomodidad en sus pupilas. Nunca se había considerado una persona activa durante las mañanas en realidad. Buena parte de su trabajo era realizado durante las noches, siendo las madrugadas uno de sus lapsos más productivos.

La creatividad y el ansia de escribir eran cosas que pasaban únicamente durante estos lapsos, estando muy acostumbrado a dormir poco, beber mucho y dejar que sus ideas brotaran al mismo ritmo en que los cigarros desaparecían. Despertar temprano era casi imposible en todo caso, más un peso extra en la orilla de la cama le obligó lentamente a tallar sus ojos con fuerza, intentando despejar el sueño de su mente.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la falta de calor del cuerpo contrario a su lado. Miles tardó un poco en levantar la cabeza, recordando las imágenes de la noche anterior como si de un golpe se trataran. Las caricias, los besos, las respiraciones entrecortadas... Todo se había sentido tan real en sus recuerdos, como sí la noche anterior se hubiera quedado tatuada sobre su piel. Las enormes manos que le recorrían de arriba hacia abajo era en definitiva una de las sensaciones más adictivas que jamás había experimentado.

Miles no se consideraba del tipo romántico en realidad. Las relaciones de una noche en un motel de paso eran bastante comunes en su rutina. La noche anterior fue una nueva experiencia, sin embargo. No había habido moteles de paso ni falsas pretensiones, sino una verdadera necesidad de sentir aquel cuerpo cálido al lado suyo, dejándose llevar por la sensación intermitente de su cuerpo al pedir más. Se sentía cansado en realidad.

Vaya que su culo dolía.

Su vista se topó entonces con una enorme y marcada espalda, mientras el hombre a quien miraba parecía estar concentrado en sus propias vacilaciones. Chris sostenía un cuadro entre sus manos, manteniendo la cabeza agachada al momento, contemplando al detalle la manera tan particular en la que su hermana sonreía en la fotografía, teniendo un fuerte agarre al momento de abrazar a Chris por sobre su brazo.

Chris le llevaba casi dos cabezas de ventaja a su hermana, aun pese a ser en realidad el hermano menor. Esto había llevado a Chris a ser una especie de guardián permanente en su hogar. Había estado preocupado por su familia durante casi toda su vida, intentando ser un apoyo en más de un sentido permitido. Se preocupaba por todos en todo momento, descuidando muchos aspectos de su vida personal al anteponer el bienestar y la seguridad de su familiar por sobre sus propias necesidades. Las relaciones personales habían quedado completamente de lado durante mucho tiempo, fijando su atención en terminar sus estudios y en encontrar algo que asegurara de cierta forma su futuro.

Conocer a Miles Upshur no estaba para nada contemplado en sus planes.

Había asistido a este bar en un par de ocasiones, pero consideraba que este tipo de ambientes no eran muy su estilo. Sus amigos habían insistido, no encontrando una justificación razonable para negarse a sus peticiones. La música era elevada y ensordecedora, Chris apenas y podía moverse ante la concurrencia, encontrando en poco tiempo un pequeño sitio aislado, prefiriendo escabullirse para poder relajarse por un momento, con su cerveza en mano, atravesando por en medio de las personas en la improvisada pista de baile cercana. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, sentándose a unas cuantas mesas de su posición, sin poder apartar la vista al contemplarle.

El periodista era muy astuto, hábil con las palabras y bastante atractivo en una manera misteriosa y seductora. Chris nunca se consideró a sí mismo como alguien que fuera realmente su tipo. Chris era grande, de complexión robusta, con el cabello apenas en crecimiento tras haberse rapado durante su servicio en el ejército. La melena castaña de Miles caía desordenada por sobre sus ojos claros, siendo de una tonalidad brillante y contextura suave, contrastando con el matiz ligeramente bronceado de su piel. Las manos de Miles de sentían tan suaves sobre su espalda y hombros, no sabiendo muy bien como corresponder a los caricias de su encuentro, intentando llevar las cosas con tan delicadeza al tener miedo de lastimar la piel contaría con su brusquedad.

Miles sabía cuáles eran los motivos por los que Chris se encontraba tan serio esa mañana. Habría una despedida. Los soldados partirán esa tarde, se repitió internamente, mientras de forma lenta terminaba por arrastrase hasta quedar cerca de la enorme espalda ajena, dejando salir un sonido cansado de sus labios.

— ¿Quieres comer algo, Chris? —

— Realmente no tengo mucha hambre ahora — contestó con brevedad, dejando la fotografía enmarcada aun lado mientras giraba su vista en dirección al periodista, mostrando el vestigio de lo que fue un intento de sonrisa en sus labios.

Miles maldijo su suerte.

Los ojos de Chris eran de un verde olvido, profundos y expresivos. Aunque no le creía al decirlo, Miles no se cansaría de afirmar lo apuesto que era en realidad Chris. Los rasgos eran fuertes y su constitución era grande, siendo un contraste con la personalidad gentil que el soldado mostraba con todos. Le parecía difícil de creer que aquellas manos que le hacían sentir el cielo fueran capaces de sostener un arma en todo caso. El sonido de la voz de Chris era grave y fuerte. No había una sensación más placentera que escucharlo decir su nombre en cada embestida dada, mientras sentía como su espalda se arqueaba ante el constante golpeteo en su interior.

Había intentado no acostumbrase al soldado. Sabía que tenían una fecha límite después de todo, pero le fue imposible luchar contra la calidez de aquel cuerpo, sin poder evitar involucrar mucho más que la sensación física de su lívido al tener una conexión más profunda con el pasar del tiempo. Se había lamentado de ello, ya que la sensación de impotencia era algo que en realidad no podía manejar en una situación así.

— ¿Qué tan temprano te vas mañana? —

— Al salir el sol — contesto en el mismo tono, sin querer girar su vista por completo. Las despedidas tampoco eran su fuerte. Nunca lo habían sido. La sensación de vacío de dejar atrás a sus seres queridos era la parte más compleja del proceso.

Chris no le tenía miedo a morir. Tenía miedo de abandonar a las personas que amaba.

La sensación de impotencia era demasiado persistente en ese momento. Miles sentía que sus manos se apretaban en contra de más sábanas mientras su cabeza experimentaba un ligero dolor punzante. Lidiar con sus emociones lo enfermaba más que otra cosa. Dejar caer la cabeza sobre la enorme espalda ajena fue un gesto instintivo de necesidad. Chris se sorprendió por un momento, permitiendo que el periodista fundiera sus brazos alrededor del enorme pecho. Las manos de Miles acariciaron lentamente uno de los marcados pectorales en un gesto suave y gentil. No buscabas tentar a Chris, Miles quería sentir su piel bajo sus dedos una vez más.

Los ojos de Miles se cerraron ante la calidez experimentada. No quería reaccionar, sabiendo bien que perdería ese calor de manera tan gradual, teniendo que pasar por el frío solitario de aquellas noches lejos de Chris. Parecía que las palabras se atascaban en su pecho, siendo un caos de emociones y pensamientos. Nada coherente podía salir de ese desastre, más se sentía con la necesidad de expresar tantas ideas de diferentes formas.

 _No te vayas._

Miles quería gritarle eso. Quería rogarle. Quería decirle que se quedara a su lado, que lo necesitaba como a nadie, pero no podía mencionarlo en voz alta. Su pecho dolía y la sensación de su cabeza se volvía una especie de zumbido sordo, dándole lugar únicamente en su mente.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho — comentó, dejando que el sonido de su voz se sofocara sobre el hombro contrario al entrar su rostro sobre la piel del soldado.  
Chris le permitió hacer cuanto quisiera sobre su piel. Deseaba poder sentir las caricias de Miles por más tiempo, intentando grabar la sensación en sus recuerdos y en su cuerpo. Las despedidas eran lo peor, pensó, dejando que una de sus manos se aferrara con fuerza a la mano contraria, intentando preservar esa sensación por más tiempo.

Las manos de Chris aún continuaban presionando el retrato con fuerza.


	2. Intoxicado

**Capítulo 2: Intoxicado.**

— Me quiero intoxicar de ti —había dicho una noche mientras ambos permanecían en el sofá después de cenar. Sus ropas están mal acomodadas luego de acostarse el uno contra el otro, sonriendo con complicidad mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana. La camisa del mayor se encontraba arrugada por el constante movimiento de su cuerpo en torno a su pareja.

Sus manos apenas y podían quedarse quietas, intentando sentir con sus dedos cada parte de la anatomía contraria pese al grosor de las prendas de su amante. Su cabello, siempre perfectamente ordenado, empezaba a perder su peinado al relajarse. Algunos mechones se esparcían por el varonil y atractivo rostro de facciones fuertes y marcadas. Una sonrisa se asomaba, sin querer perder detalle de ningún movimiento ajeno, como si fuera una especie de función personal a la que debía estar atento en todo momento.

La televisión estaba encendida y olvidada en el fondo, estando concentrados únicamente en la tenue iluminación reflejaban en ambas miradas. Un suspiro suave se escuchó, seguido del suave sonido de los murmullos lejanos de la televisión. El sonido había sido bajado de tal manera que apenas y era entendible lo mencionado. Una vieja película en blanco y negro se transmitía en ese momento en el canal de los clásicos.

Pese a eso, una risa nerviosa salió de los labios contrarios al escuchar esa declaración, siendo ambos completamente ajenos a todos los ruidos externos que pudieran interrumpir aquel momento tan íntimo. Era casi como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo. Sus manos cubrieron ligeramente el rubor incipiente sobre su rostro. Los mechones de cabello rubio se esparcían de forma desordenada por todos lados, revelando que dentro de poco se necesitaría un corte de cabello.

La mirada del rostro ajeno reflejaba una fiereza bastante palpable ante sus ojos. Podía sentir sus manos rodeando todo, queriendo sentirlas con firmeza por cada pulgada de su anatomía. Era una sensación agradable ante la calidez que emanaba de sus dedos, sintiéndose en contraste con la temperatura del ambiente. Afuera se avecinaba una tormenta. El frío se filtraba por entre las ventanas y las puertas, pero Waylon únicamente podía pensar en lo cálidas que se sentían aquel par de manos por sobre su ropa.

— Déjame verte —

— Es vergonzoso, Eddie. Mi rostro se siente arder. Debo estar completamente enrojecido. —

— Déjame ver el rubor — volvió a repetir, retirando con una delicadeza gentil sus manos. La mirada de Eddie siempre reflejaba cierta devoción al observarle. Se sentía tan bien, tan amado y tan apreciado por aquel hombre, no sabiendo muy bien cuál era la razón de aquella fijación tan suya. Nunca se había considerado tan importante o tan esencial para ser notado por alguien más. ¿De dónde había salido este misterioso hombre en todo caso?

Las manos de Eddie recorrían todo con lentitud y suavidad. Sus dedos jugaron con los labios entreabiertos por un prolongado tiempo antes de besarlos. Waylon cerró instintivamente los ojos, alzando las manos y aferrándose a Eddie como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si el beso contrario fuera una fuente de aire después de ahogarse en las profundidades de las aguas. Así de sentía Waylon todo el tiempo, actuando por instinto, con irracionalidad y necesidad.

— Es vergonzoso. —

— ¿Qué cosa, cariño? -

— Que me mires así, todo ruborizado y nervioso. Debo verme estúpido.

Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron con asombro antes de negar. Una de sus poderosas manos se entrelazó con la mano contrario en un gesto necesitado. Ambos sentían la calidez en la piel contraria. Era una necesidad mutua, tan personal y a la vez tan compartida.

— Eres de todo menos estúpido. Eres diferente –

— Extraño, anormal. —

—No. — Volvió a negar, dejando rastros de besos por todas partes. Besos en sus párpados. Besos en sus mejillas. Besos en su barbilla y sobre todo, en sus labios. —Anormal, no. Especial.

Waylon volvió a reír de manera nerviosa una vez más. Las manos de Eddie terminaron por levantar lentamente su sudadera y camisa, revelando su piel erizada ante sus atentos y profundos ojos azules. Un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo, proveniente no de la temperatura, sino de la reacción que su piel experimentaba por sentir las caricias contrarias por todo su pecho. Waylon se removida por nerviosismo, sin poder contener la ligera risa nerviosa de entre sus labios, sintiéndose aún más estúpido que antes.

—Soy muy estúpido. —

—Oh señor, no insulte de tal manera a la persona que amo — respondía la melodiosa voz en protesta, dejando que sus besos alcanzaran a tocar con la misma delicadeza su cuerpo, haciendo que Waylon empezará a flotar en una delgada burbuja de sensaciones y emociones. Sentía que se derretía con cada toque, pronunciado el nombre del mayor como si fuera un mantra, sin poder recordar como pronunciar algo coherente.

— Tu olor... Me vuelve loco, cariño. —

— El sentimiento es mutuo — pronunció, elevando la cabeza de tal manera que permitía cualquier acceso a su cuerpo, teniendo la necesidad de poder sentir las manos y los besos de Eddie en todos lados. Las manos contrarias se acentuaron a bajar sus pantalones apresuradamente, dejando en poco tiempo su cuerpo expuesto y listo para ser observado, para ser disfrutado tanto como quisieran ambos. Waylon no podía dejar de sonreír.

— Intoxícate de mí esta y todas las noches siguientes... — murmuró, elevando las caderas para que sus prendas cayeran de forma más fácil, sintiendo la respiración contraria contra su piel en poco tiempo.

Eddie olfateaba todo. La sensación de calor sobre su abdomen le hizo estremecer por completo. Su aliento se contuvo dentro de sus labios durante ese lento recorrido hasta sentir el aire caliente de Eddie sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. Las manos de Waylon no se quedaron quietas, levantando la camisa de vestir para acariciar la enorme espalda ajena, permitiéndose el ser partícipe de aquel momento de igual manera. Waylon quería sentirse intoxicado por aquella caliente sensación. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, viendo el reflejo de todas las luces de la habitación sobre ese hermoso par de iris azul cielo.

—Te amo, Eddie. —

—Yo también te amo a ti — respondió, dejando que sus labios apresaran nuevamente los labios contrarios. Waylon quería llorar.

Las manos de Eddie eran como tatuajes sobre su piel. La sensación era poderosa en sus recuerdos. Había hecho el amor con su pareja tantas noches, en tantos lugares de su hogar. La necesidad de tenerlo cerca se acrecentaba día con día, noche tras noche, sin poder contener la oleada de dolor experimentada ahora, tiempo después. Las manos que había recorrido aquella piel se encontraban firmemente colocadas sobre un frío cristal. La mirada contaría le regresaba la misma devoción que siempre tuvo. Sus ojos eran tristes ahora. El dolor era un constante recordatorio de las cosas pérdidas, dejando a ambos amantes divididos, incompletos. Waylon no podía dejarle ahí por más tiempo.

El sonido del altavoz anunciaba que la hora de visitas estaría por terminar. Una desesperación, propia de las personas que se están ahogando en el agua, se apoderó de Waylon en ese momento. Sus manos se volvieron puños ajustados en poco tiempo, reprimiendo el impulso de gritar, de lanzar algo, de romper esa barrera que los alejaba a ambos para poder a sentir su piel. Para volver a sentirse vivo una vez más.

—Tienes que irte, cariño. Las horas de visita terminaron. No me gustaría que nos dejaran sin nuestras horas de visita. — Mencionó su voz. Waylon no quería llorar más.

Había sido bochornoso no poder contener las sensaciones que experimentaba en un lugar como ese. Ver a Eddie del otro lado del cristal lograba despertar en él aquellos sentimientos que quería evadir a toda cosa. La impotencia, la tristeza y la desesperación eran cosa del día a día, pero tener que demostrarlo ante los atentos ojos de los guardias era algo que no se repetiría por más tiempo.

Eddie siempre estaba tan sereno, procurando mantener la compostura para que ambos pudieran mantenerse en cierta calma. Sabía que era inútil, ya que Waylon siempre se regía más por su lado emocional que otra cosa. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Eddie para reconocer las reacciones y sentimientos que experimentaba a la par. Había dolor también, pero sobre todas las cosas, había resignación. Esa era la cosa que más le dolía por sobre todas.

El altavoz volvió a mencionar las palabras en poco tiempo. Los ojos de Waylon se encontraron con la azul mirada por un breve lapso. Eddie siempre había tenido el poder de volver hipnóticos esos lapsos.

Como si fuera un hechizo, Waylon tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder separarse del cristal, dejando que su mano abandonara la posición habitual, en un vano intento por generar una cercanía inexistente. La mano de Eddie se posaría de la misma forma, imitando un gesto que ambos ansiaban concretar sin mucho éxito ante la necesidad de sus pieles al sentirse. Una de las sensaciones más impotentes en realidad.

— Te amo, Eddie — mencionó a forma de despedida, atreviéndose a mirar sus ojos por una última vez durante ese día, ganando un suspiro cansado proveniente del aparato que los dejaba interactuar. La mano de Eddie presionaba la pequeña maquina con más fuerza de la debida.

— Yo también te amo, cariño. —contesto, dejando que sus manos se retiraran de la zona, siendo apresadas en poco tiempo por un par de esposas sobre sus muñecas provenientes de las acciones de uno de los guardias. Waylon se dio la vuelta. Nunca le había gustado ser testigo de esos momentos.

Los pasos de Waylon eran pesados y cansados. Se sentía mareado de repente, prefiriendo alejarse de forma apresurada, sintiendo el ambiente denso a su alrededor. El guardia seguridad que se encontraba en la puerta entregó al rubio sus pertenencias, no teniendo permitido entrar con objetos metálicos que pudieran ser punzantes. Era absurdo de cierta manera, ya que no había posibilidad de que pudiera traspasar alguna de sus llaves para hacerla llegar al mayor, pero las reglas de seguridad eran demasiado estrictas en todo caso.

Al salir, la luz del día era fuerte y encandilante. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad adentro del recinto, apurándose en abrir la puerta de su automóvil y cerrando la puerta con seguro, tomándose un momento para reorganizar un poco las ideas en su mente.

Eddie se encontraba encerrado en un asilo.

Tenía restringido verlo, sentirlo y escucharlo. Los pasos en donde podían encontrarse eran muy contados, sumado al hecho de estar siempre supervisados por el personal de seguridad en caso de que hubiera algún incidente. Nunca habían incidentes, sin embargo. Eddie siempre estaba tranquilo pese a todo. Se había estado rompiendo la cabeza en intentar descifrar el cómo lograba aquella tranquilidad tan evidente.

Waylon siempre quería gritar. No se explicaba como nadie había comprendido aquel grito de ayuda en su mirada, sin entender como no había acabado encerrado de la misma forma que su pareja. Había bastantes sensaciones en su pecho, un mar de ideas nublando su consciencia. Sus manos se aferraban al volante, aun sin prender el automóvil todavía.

El rubio siempre tenía que tomarse un par de minutos en cambiar las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba ante aquellas visitas restringidas. Ver a Eddie de esa forma era algo verdaderamente duro de tragar. Sus ojos, al fin, ardían en el escozor de las primeras lágrimas que brotaban, una a una, sobre sus mejillas. Los vidrios estaban arriba, permitiendo que sus sollozos salieran disparados, uno a uno, estando en un estado completo de pesar. Siempre se había permitido esos momentos de liberación posteriores, siendo algo que era completamente rutinario después de las visitas, normalizando el hecho de que sus emociones pudieran salir tan a flote.

Imaginar a Eddie durante los momentos de intimidad, previos al infierno, no era exactamente una manera adecuada de consolarse. Lo único que quería Waylon en ese momento era intoxicarse una vez más.


	3. El escape

**Capítulo 3: El escape.**

Siempre había batallado para encontrar sus llaves.

Tenía la cabeza en otro lado en todo momento, menos en las cosas que en ese momento estaban pasando frente a sus ojos. Ideas sobre su vida, su futuro, sobre sus días de escuela que ahora dejaba atrás. Ideas sobre sus padres, sobre sus sueños de viajar, sobre la gran cantidad de cosas que quería llevar a cumplir en poco tiempo, sintiéndose bastante incapaz de lograrlas una a una ante su falta de experiencia y determinación.

Su cuarto siempre era un desastre, al igual que su mente. Sentía que era un reflejo de su personalidad.

Había ropa tirada por todas partes, un par de cajas de pizza vacías en una mesa, un cenicero a tope de colillas de cigarros y un par de envases de cerveza regados alrededor. Su cama estaba siempre desacomodada, con las mantas caídas por el borde y las almohadas aplastadas y parcialmente deformadas. Los papeles en su escritorio se confundían con los empaques vacíos de comida basura. Había una lata de bebida energética a medio terminar cerca de su computadora.

Todo lo que rodeaba a Miles Upshur expedía informalidad.

Escuchar a las personas diciendo que jamás lo considerarían un periodista serio era algo que realmente no le preocupaba. Podía ser un desastre, pero siempre había tenido una mente muy perspicaz. La investigación era una de sus más grandes pasiones, logrando recopilar en poco tiempo archivos de muchos tipos. Había descubierto cosas interesantes, logrando captar la atención de un par de maestros que le abrirían bastantes oportunidades futuras.

Había terminado la escuela hace una semana.

No hubo celebración, ya que Miles no quería celebrar en realidad. Hablaba muy poco con sus compañeros, todos lo consideraban extraño. Siempre se sintió un ente marginal. Se había unido al club de periodismo por pura formalidad, considerando mediocre el trabajo del resto de sus compañeros al realizar las noticias. Algunos de sus compañeros habían dicho, directamente en su cara, que era una persona necia, engreída y orgullosa. Ninguna de estas palabras le había afectado en realidad. Pensaba que tenían razón en todo caso.

Sus calificaciones eran buenas, siempre pasaba los exámenes, pero había problemas por lo poco constante de su asistencia. Los maestros le decían constantemente que se enfocara en la escuela, que pensara en su futuro, pero eso no evitaba que Miles continuara con aquellas actitudes en todo caso. Siempre había considerado que su mayor problema era eso: siempre pensaba en el futuro.

Dejaba que su presente quedara en segundo plano, preocupándose más por cosas que todavía no estaban construidas y escritas. Parecía ser como una especie de maldición, entendiendo que el futuro tendría que construirse desde ese instante. Era inútil intentar cambiar ese pensamiento, siendo mucho más fácil el concepto que la práctica.

No tenía intención de empezar a arreglar su cuarto en ese momento, por lo que encontrar unos pantalones y camisa limpia fue una tarea de proporciones titánicas. Agradecía que su ropa no oliera a cigarro, usando una loción bastante fuerte para intentar mitigar cualquier rastro que pudiera existir. Su cabello estaba desarreglado, como siempre, pero no era desagradable o grasiento estereotípicamente. Podía ser desordenado, pero su aseo persona era algo importante.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se quedó mirando su reflejo por un breve momento. Sus ojos eran claros y su rostro era de todo, menos desagradable. Su sonrisa cínica le regresó el gesto desde el cristal. Sus compañeros siempre habían tenido razón sobre su ego, ya que sabía usar esas cartas a su favor. Miles no era para nada modesto en admitir sus triunfos, restregándolos en la cara de las demás personas prácticamente. No había nada que le diera más satisfacción que aquello.

Se quedó pensativo por un momento, girando su vista en dirección hacia el lavabo. Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, sus llaves estaban justo en ese lugar.

Contuvo el instinto básico de querer golpear su rostro con la palma de su mano, más la ligera risa divertida no tardó en brotar de sus labios. Tomó sus llaves con rapidez, dando paso a la búsqueda de un par de zapatos que fueran par. Por fortuna, encontró el par de sus converse negros en poco tiempo, revisando el reloj en la pared con preocupación. Se estaba haciendo tarde para su reunión.

Apresuró su andar hasta salir del pequeño apartamento en donde vivía con sus padres. Afuera estaba oscuro, estando cerca de ser las diez de la noche. Era curioso cómo el ambiente se sentía cálido pese a todo, considerando que el clima de la ciudad era constantemente frío casi la mayor parte del año. Miles agradecía eso, ya que portar la chaqueta de mezclilla le resultaba molesto en realidad.

El carro que poseía era la definición misma de sus carencias. La parte del techo estaba descarapelada, los asientos apenas y podían cumplir su función, había tenido innumerables problemas con el motor durante los últimos meses, el color era de un horrible tono arenoso que apenas y podía distinguirse y una de las ventanas traseras tenía el rastro de una ligera ruptura en la parte superior. Hubiera preferido no tener que conducir semejante cosa, pero su necesidad era mayor que su orgullo en este tipo de situaciones.

Tener que batallar para abrir la puerta era otra de sus desventajas más notables, aunque el castaño aseguraba que era algo "a prueba de robos". Estaba seguro que la mayor seguridad que podía tener con su vehículo era su apariencia misma, considerando que tanta mierda no podría ser tomada en cuenta para ser robada. Algún día tendría la solvencia económica para comprarse el tan deseado jeep que tanto había querido.

Tenía que apresurarse. Casi podía escuchar la voz contraria reprocharle.

 _Tarde como siempre, Miles._

La voz sonaba con bastante nitidez en su mente, provocando otra ligera risa al momento, negando con la cabeza.

Waylon Park era la única persona en la escuela capaz de poder tolerar su forma de ser. Lo había conocido casi desde el primer día de clases, encontrando la mirada de Waylon a través de la habitación, portando su camisa a cuadros y su cabello corto, siempre bien arreglado. Ocasionalmente usaba lentes en algunas de sus tareas, llevándose una sorpresa al encontrar un tanto _adorable_ este hecho. Llevar una conversación de más de dos horas con el rubio había sido una buena forma de sobrellevar las obligaciones durante esa tarde. Había más cosas en común de las que imaginaba, cosas que compartían en pensamientos, ideas y gustos, logrando congeniar en primera instancia gracias a los comentarios sobre series televisivas.

Había algo en el carácter de Waylon, siempre siendo servicial y amable, que había captado su atención con demasiada facilidad. No era la primera vez que había sentido algo así. Miles salió con algunas otras personas fuera de la escuela. Su homosexualidad había sido declarada con mucha anticipación, sin tener pena de admitirlo públicamente. En la escuela sentía la restricción social de poder expresarlo con libertad. Esta era otras de las razones por las cuales sentía un profundo desagrado por el lugar, encontrando limitante su intelecto y personalidad en muchas formas.

Waylon y Miles habían establecido una amistad bastante particular con el pasar de los años. En muchas ocasiones se habían sentido con una tensión intermedia entre la delgada línea de la amistad y una relación. Waylon había admitido, de manera más discreta, que su preferencia consistía en hombres únicamente. Para el castaño, este hecho había marcado una pauta importante en cómo se llevarían a cabo sus dinámicas, logrando en muchos casos salirse con la suya durante buena parte de sus sesiones de besos y caricias en su casa. Para su sorpresa, Waylon no había tenido problema alguno en seguirle el paso.

Tener un _amigo con beneficios_ era algo que jamás había contemplado por el momento, pera la idea de perderse de esos gestos era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Los labios de Waylon se movían al compás de la música que ponían de fondo. Era algo enigmático que no lograba descifrar, sintiendo el deseo de poder fundir y prolongar esos momentos en su memoria. Quien lo hubiera imaginado.

Los sentimientos que se despertaron hacía Waylon eran casi igual de inesperados que el hecho de que eran correspondidos. Waylon le había dicho en tantas ocasiones que lo quería como algo _más_ , siendo ignorado en muchos casos ante la inseguridad de Miles por avanzar al siguiente paso. No tenía una razón suficiente lógica para aclararle aquello. No había motivos para no formalizar algo, habiéndose conocido por tanto tiempo y habiendo vivido tantas experiencias en conjunto, logrando adquirir una confianza que solo se logra pocas veces en la vida.

Suponía que parte de ese rechazo implícito se debía al temor de perder esa sensación de cercanía, que las cosas se complicaran y terminaran para mal, perdiendo de esa forma a la única persona que realmente lo escuchaba sin vacilaciones. El miedo era una constante en su vida, intentando aparentar una seguridad que nublaba ese lado vulnerable de su mente, pareciendo que tenía una manía por mirar de forma caótica las cosas que aún no ocurrían.

De nueva cuenta, pensó que eso sería una maldición.

Estacionó en poco tiempo su auto, empezando a avanzar a paso igual de firme había la puerta. Caminó en línea recta, intentando desviar su mirada en todas direcciones con el firme propósito de poder encontrar a lo lejos a su mejor amigo. Los ojos de Waylon y Miles no tardaron en encontrarse, mostrando cierta complicidad mientras el rubio se levantaba de su asiento. Tenía una maleta en la mano y una mochila pequeña se encontraba bien sujeta sobre su costado. Sabía que estaba leyendo antes de verse, pues los lentes del rubio estaban fijos en su rostro.

— Tarde como siempre, Miles — pronunció, logrando despertar una carcajada por parte de Miles ante el asombro de sus ojos. ¿Qué había sido tan gracioso?

Pronto sus dudas fueron olvidadas al sentir el roce de un par de labios sobre los propios. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que en efecto, Miles le estaba besando, estando dispuesto a corresponder en todo caso. El castaño no perdió el tiempo en acariciar con sus dedos las mejillas contrarias, logrando levantar las manos hasta poder encerrar el cuello contrario entre sus brazos. Era una necesidad básica y primitiva que debía ser cumplida. Al carajo con el resto de las personas, pensó, al carajo si alguien resulta ofendido. Era mucho más importante este momento, este instante, intentando concentrarse por primera vez en su vida en lo que pasaba en el presente.

Los labios de Waylon siempre eran tan cálidos a su parecer. Había movimientos vacilantes, pero en poco tiempo fue marcado un ritmo lento, casi apasionante. Al separarse, la suave mirada castaña parecía decir todo lo que pensaba en ese mismo instante. Los oídos de Miles casi parecían escuchar las palabras mencionadas con su tono suave pero determinante al mismo tiempo. _Eres un inconsciente de tu entorno, Miles,_ diría el rubio, haciendo hincapié en lo poco que le importaba a Miles lo que pasaba a su alrededor, siempre y cuando tuviera a Waylon entre sus brazos. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales había tardado un poco más de tiempo en soltarlo.

— ¿Ya tienes todo listo, Park? — mencionó luego de unos segundos, pasando distraídamente una de sus manos por sobre su cabello. Era un gesto nervioso, uno que fue reconocido por Waylon al apenas verlo, sumado al hecho de que su mirada intentaba evadir el rostro del rubio repentinamente.

Los labios de Waylon se entreabrieron en una ligera sonrisa, dejando que sus manos acabaran por acariciar lentamente los brazos contrarios en un evidente intento por calmar la ansiedad que se había implantado entre ambos jóvenes en ese lapso.

— Nunca me he sentido tan preparado por algo en toda mi vida, Miles. Tengo ansiedad por saber que pasara, es algo nuevo, inesperado…—

— Sé lo que es ese sentimiento. — Los ojos de Miles se atrevieron a levantarse.

Había genuina alegría en el rostro contrario. Una sonrisa sincera, un brillo en su mirada. Miles se sentía egoísta de no poder compartir aquella alegría de esa forma. Su amigo había sido aceptado en la universidad. Esa misma noche partiría hacía otra ciudad, ya que la carrera que le interesaba tenía mayor prestigio en esa escuela. Miles había tenido contemplado con anticipación lo que sentiría al ver partir a Waylon de esa forma, pero ni en todos sus pensamientos, ni todas sus visiones de la escena, podría haber imaginado el dolor tan grande que sentiría de tener que despedirse en ese momento.

Quería ser egoísta, como siempre lo había sido, diciéndole un montón de cosas para que pudieran prolongar aquella extraña historias que no sabía si catalogarla. Estrechar las manos de Waylon parecía ser lo más acertado de realizar en ese momento. Miles se obligó a sonreír, dejando de lado aquellas ideas que le habían impedido dormir bien durante noches enteras.

Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero las palabras nunca fueron su fuerte en momentos como este. Tenía la costumbre de ser agresivo, pareciendo en todo caso desalentador. Waylon había conocido esa faceta de su personalidad, logrando ser comprensivo en muchos de los aspectos negativos, logrando que la atracción experimentada se volviera algo mucho más profundo ante ello.

El sonido del altavoz anunció que el autobús estaría a punto de partir. Las manos de Miles soltaron las contrarias, intentando generar en su mente las palabras apropiadas para una buena despedida. Todo parecía poco propio de su vocabulario, ya que desearle suerte o éxito a Waylon era algo que ya estaba implícito en realidad. Lo último que quería era mostrarse emotivo ante la situación, por lo que un "hasta luego" parecía ser la vía más fácil de afrontarlo.

La sonrisa de Waylon, sin embargo, lograba despertar cierta confusión al momento. Las palabras no hicieron más que agrandar ese hecho.

— Miles…ven conmigo — mencionó. El castaño tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, intentando analizar aquel comentario. _¿Estaba hablando en serio?_ No parecía haber vacilación alguna, sin embargo.

— ¿Qué dices, Park? —

— Dije que vengas conmigo — volvió a mencionar.

Miles tuvo que desviar por un momento la cabeza, sonriendo. De todas las cosas que imaginó que pasarían, esa propuesta tan repentina había sido totalmente descartada por su mente. Se llevó ambas manos a los costados, suspirando, mientras una risa nerviosa brotaba de su garganta. ¿Cómo podría haber previsto esto?

— No tengo ropa, ni dinero, Park. Ni siquiera tengo un pasaje —

— Yo me encargaré de eso —respondió, sacando de su bolsillo el boleto de autobús, logrando mover con sus dedos el papel hasta lograr revelar que, en efecto, eran dos boletos de autobús en sus manos. Miles no podía dejar de negar y de reír ante lo impredecible de este hecho, bajando la cabeza por un breve momento, como queriendo establecer claridad en sus ideas.

— ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré yo? Creía que vivirías en el campus. —

— Decidí rentar algo por mi cuenta, quería tener un poco más de privacidad. Hay suficiente espacio para ambos —

— ¿Y mi ropa? ¿Mis cosas? ¿Y mis padres? —

— Vamos Miles, ¿cuándo te han importado esas cosas realmente? — en eso tenía que darle la razón. Waylon era impredecible, volvió a pensar, sintiendo en poco tiempo el peso de los brazos contrarios establecerse sobre sus hombros, mirando la sonrisa cálida impregnando su rostro, impregnando el ambiente.

— Vendremos por tu computadora y tus cosas en un par poco tiempo, además de que contactaremos a tus padres al apenas llegar, lo que necesito ahora es que te subas a ese autobús conmigo, que digas que vas a venir conmigo. ¿Vendrás conmigo? — preguntó expectante, logrando que parte de las dudas en la cabeza de Miles se despejaran ligeramente.

No tenía nada que perder en realidad. Entrar a la universidad había sido pospuesto por el momento, nadie más le esperaba en ese pueblo. Decir aquel _si_ habría sentirse como uno de los momentos más liberadores experimentados. Un par de besos fueron dados, siendo tomada la mano del castaño con suavidad.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar hacia la zona donde el autobús abría sus puertas, esperando por que las personas formaran una fila para adentrarse de forma ordenada. La mirada de Miles estaba fija en un punto indefinido, siendo la mano de Waylon lo único que lo mantenía en tierra realmente. Miles era una persona que planeaba demasiado las cosas del futuro en todo momento, lugar o circunstancia.

Dejarse llevar por la espontaneidad del momento era algo agradable de experimentar.

* * *

Este capítulo en lo personal me gustó bastante.


	4. Diseños

**Capítulo 4: Diseños.**

Sus manos tenían que estar ocupadas en todo momento.

En ese momento, por ejemplo, en donde sostenía aquel lápiz y aquella liberta, podía sentir un cierto aire liberador rodeando todo, pese a las circunstancias que le rodeaban y la situación que se vivía en un lugar como aquel. Había restricciones en sus tobillos y en sus manos, impidiendo que algún movimiento brusco fuera llevado a cabo, considerando que la punta casi desafilada podría ser una potencial arma. Eso era completamente irónico e innecesario, pero era el precio a pagar para poder realizar algo creativo.

Sus manos siempre habían sido hábiles, aun pese al impedimento en los movimientos y desplazamientos. El lápiz seguía un patrón recto a ratos, otras veces curvados, en muchos casos, lo que quería lograr era resaltar los acabados en los bordes, intentando de forma burla recrear la delicadeza empleada en sus diseños que, posteriormente, pasarían del papel a la tela. Sus ojos estaban firmemente absortos en su tarea. Había un par de internos hablando a lo lejos, además de claro, el sonido del pasar de los guardias de seguridad a su alrededor.

Eddie no quería prestarle atención al entorno. En muchas ocasiones había intentado imaginar que se encontraba en un lugar mejor. Por las noches, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, intentando recrear las múltiples escenas en donde Waylon y él habían decidido acostarse el uno contra el otro, dejando el mundo de lado para dedicarse a perderse en sus miradas, amando y atesorando esos momentos por sobre todos los demás.

Nunca había extrañado tanto a alguien en toda su vida.

Las manos de Eddie se tensaron en torno al papel. Había manchado ligeramente el borde de la hoja blanca con sus dígitos. Sabía que quedaría peor si intentaba solucionar el problema, ya que el borrador de aquel lápiz era completamente ineficiente sobre las manchas. Había arruinado sus antiguos dibujos debido a este hecho, detestando la improductividad que le rodeaba en ese entorno. Había una ligera esperanza de poder recuperar todo lo perdido, de que en algún momento volvería a ser libre, tener de nueva cuenta su pequeña tienda y elaborar todas aquellas maravillosas prendas que por tantos años calmaron su ansia.

La esperanza moría día con día, pese a ello. Los resultados del juicio dejaron muy en claro que debía estar internado justo en este lugar. A Eddie le parecía un gran castigo, pese a que su abogado le decía que era la manera más viable de sobrellevar esta situación. Estaba seguro de que no había tenido la culpa de nada, no entendiendo porque debía pasar el resto de sus días en un lugar como este.

Había visto enfermos mentales, personas con problemas para socializar, gente que se lesionaba de la nada, había escuchado gritos, susurros y lamentaciones durante las noches. Si Eddie no poseía ese tipo de locura, estaba seguro de que caería en ella en poco tiempo, encontrando el ambiente insoportable en todos los aspectos.

Él sabía que tenía problemas psicológicos. Tomaba medicamentos debido a ello. Había intentado controlar muchos de esos problemas con terapia, consultas constantes con psiquiatras y diferentes métodos para mantener su mente y cuerpo en distracción. Había intentado durante tantos años llevar una vida normal. Realmente lo había intentado, en un vano intento por superar muchos de sus problemas en la infancia, logrando dejar parte de ese espectro en sus recuerdos más dolorosos. El pasado parecía querer regresar en todo momento.

Realizar los diferentes exámenes y pruebas psicológicas una vez más había sido una experiencia de lo más humillante. Le era demasiado obvio que saldría algún indicador, ya que su historial de abuso físico y psicológico había durado años, a una edad demasiado temprana. No era de esperarse que los psicólogos expertos encontraran estos indicadores como algo alarmante. Eddie tenía problemas de control de la ira, siendo esta una de las principales causas por las cuales los medicamentos eran una constante en cada momento de su vida.

Las acusaciones llegaron de la nada, en el momento preciso en el cual las cosas parecían marchar mejor. Conocer a Waylon durante una tarde de lluvia había marcado una pauta en sus actividades, logrando captar desde su posición los vacilantes y lentos movimientos del hombre sobre el teclado de su computadora.

Los lentes de Waylon eran de un marco negro y delgado. Caían ligeramente sobre el puente de su nariz, logando un efecto de lo más particular en su semblante serio y concentrado. Eddie había pedido un café esa tarde, intentando pasar el tiempo en lo que uno de sus clientes se contactaba para dar los detalles de una comisión. Llegar al café y notar la presencia de una persona a la distancia era algo que no le pasaba con regularidad.

Los dedos de Waylon tecleaban con cierta molestia. Podía escuchar, casi con claridad, el bufido que salió de entre sus labios, pese a estar a la distancia y pese a que el ruido de la música de fondo se interponía. La taza de Waylon se encontraba a una distancia prudente de su computadora y a esas alturas, Eddie empezaba a romperse la cabeza por intentar acercarse de alguna forma, por querer conocer a aquel extraño, sin saber muy bien cómo manejar las situaciones de forma tan casual.

Después del primer hola, las cosas habían sido mucho más fáciles de lo que imagino.

Haber pasado buena parte de sus días al lado de Waylon fue una de las experiencias más fascinantes que podrían pasarle. Había calidez y entendimiento mutuo, logrando un nivel de intimidad que jamás creyó lograr con alguna persona en una relación. Waylon solía dormir durante los días lluviosos, disfrutando el suave sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra la ventana, el techo y los alrededores de la casa. Habían pasado tantos días de lluvia acurrucados el uno junto al otro, agradeciendo poder recordar esos momentos con tanta nitidez como le fuera posible.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que pasaría de estar acurrucado en un sofá, con su pareja entre sus brazos, a pasar el resto de sus días tirando en la incomodidad de una cama en una celda, dentro de una institución mental para personas peligrosas. La comida era una mierda y el ambiente era el infierno mismo, pero lo que más extrañaba era la sensación de calor perdido por sobre su pecho, además de la suave voz que le despertaba durante la madrugada, en la espera de que ambos fueran a la habitación al descubrirse profundamente dormidos en la sala.

El lápiz se presionó con fuerza sobre el papel, provocando una ruptura en la punta. Eddie suspiro de forma elevada, dejando el papel sobre su regazo. El dibujo estaba arruinado en todo caso, pero la sensación de impotencia por no tener una manera de afilar la punta nuevamente le ocasionaba más estragos de los que debería. Era la única cosa con la que podía distraerse, considerando que fue una pérdida de tiempo aceptar las esposas restringirlo.

Eddie reaccionó al poco tiempo, sin embargo.

Se había quedado absorto en sus recuerdos y en su mente, ignorando el resto del panorama rutinario. Escuchó unos pasos pesados, bastante cansados, a lo lejos. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con la imponente figura de un hombre con cicatrices en la cara. Su cabello estaba rapado y una enorme marca aparecía desde su nariz hasta su mejilla. Había algunos otros rasguños por la barbilla, pudiendo notar marcas en su labio inferior en todo caso. Los ojos del hombre parecían realmente cansados. Sus manos estaban restringidas de igual forma, preguntándose qué tipo cosas había hecho para terminar en un lugar como este.

El extraño hombre terminó por sentarse en la banca que se encontraba situada justo frente a él. Su mirada parecía ausente, estando seguro que algún medicamento era el culpable de su estado. Los ojos de Eddie parecían intentar anticipar sus movimientos, preguntándose internamente por qué le daba tanta curiosidad. Después de algunos minutos, la mirada contraria hizo contacto visual con su mirada. Sus ojos eran claros, de un verde bastante vistoso. Parecía realmente cansado, como si las cosas realmente le pesaran en este punto.

— Buenas tardes — se atrevió a pronunciar Eddie con elocuencia.

Rara vez socializaba en el recinto. Los demás pacientes parecían personas poco conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Este hombre parecía ser diferente al resto, sin embargo. El semblante del hombre parecía reaccionar con ligera sorpresa ante su comentario, dando una inclinación de cabeza. Eddie rara vez había visto a una persona que le superara en altura, pero aquel hombre le llevaba bastante ventaja, sumado al hecho de que su cuerpo era de proporciones robustas y grandes.

El desconocido cerró por un breve momento sus ojos, como intentando aclarar algo en su mente. La pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue percibida con bastante asombro.

— Buenas tardes — contestó. Su timbre de voz era grave, con un marcado malestar en su garganta. Parecía que pronunciar palabra alguno requería un esfuerzo extra en todo caso. La curiosidad de Eddie se hacía cada vez mayor.

No había muchos temas de los cuales hablar en una institución mental.

La sensación casi permanente de sentirse aislado era una constante día con día. Eran obligados a convivir únicamente durante el desayuno y la comida, prefiriendo honestamente pasar esos momentos en su cuarto, lo cual no les era permitido del todo. Eddie tenía un compañero de habitación de lo más extraño. Había escuchado su voz cambiar de timbre en varias ocasiones, como si el hombre estuviera teniendo una conversación múltiple consigo mismo. No había tardado en entender que en realidad se encontraba con un caso de personalidad disociativa, prefiriendo mantenerse al margen de la situación al no saber el tipo de reacciones que tendría.

La mayor parte del tiempo eran violentos.

Había sido testigo de múltiples sucesos en torno a los pacientes durante su estadía en el recinto. Los gritos siempre fueron lo peor. Había lamentaciones por doquier, encontrando imposible el poder descansar por las noches. Eddie habría agradecido que le recetaran algún medicamento que lo mantuviera sedado todo el tiempo. Ansiaba poder perder la capacidad de ser perceptivo a su entorno, prefiriendo estar en un estado de reposo constante. Era demasiado triste imaginar que algo así podría ser ansiado. Tenía la intención de ser fuerte, de poder estar tranquilo para no preocupar a su pareja durante cada una de sus visitas. Suficiente tenía Waylon con las sensaciones que le agobiaban como para sumarle la preocupación de ver a Eddie perder su sanidad mental.

Intentar ser fuerte era la única cosa que podría hacer bien en un momento como este. Tardó un poco en idear algo nuevo que decir, algo que valiera la pena ser mencionado. El paciente continuaba con la vista ligeramente adormilada, como si intentara despejar su mente de aquella sensación.

— ¿Qué estas dibujando? — preguntó repentinamente, ante la sorpresa de Eddie de que él fuera quien mencionara algo para romper el hielo. Eddie aclaró su garganta por un momento.

— Es un vestido, un diseño. —

— ¿Te dedicabas a diseñar antes de entrar aquí? —

— Sí. —

Eddie no sabía muy bien como continuar aquella extraña conversación. La voz del hombre contrario parecía casi tan cansada como su semblante. Se preguntaba cómo podía andar, considerando que debía ser un esfuerzo titánico el moverse en tales condiciones. ¿Qué tantos sedantes debían darle al hombre? ¿Acaso era él mismo quien se ocasionaba aquellas marcas?

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

— Me llamo Chris Walker — respondió, intentando mantener la cabeza en alto por un breve momento. Eddie únicamente quería que pudiera descansar adecuadamente durante ese punto.

— Yo me llamo Edward Gluskin, pero suelen llamarme Eddie. Bueno, solo un par de personas solían llamarme así. —

— Chris también es un sobrenombre también. Casi todas las personas me llaman así. — Las manos de Chris se posaron de manera suave sobre sus piernas. Las esposas parecían ligeramente más ajustadas en el hombre contrario. Eddie no perdía detalle de ello, ya que podía apreciar el ligero enrojecimiento de sus muñecas. Chris parecía darse cuenta de la atención de su mirada en ese detalle.

— Es por preocupación. Tienen miedo de que intente hacerme daño. —

— Espero no sonar muy entrometido, pero, las marcas en tu rostro tú te las…—

— Sí. Yo mismo me las ocasioné. — Respondió en automático.

En realidad, había pocas cosas que se podían ocultar en un asilo. Las miradas de los pacientes eran el reflejo mismo de su estado mental. Había miradas ausentes, perdidas, con terror reflejado en las pupilas. Eddie notaba esa particularidad en los demás pacientes, aquella inestabilidad que les impregnaba en cada movimiento o acción, en cada reacción ante todo lo que le rodeaba. No había captado ese tipo de actitudes en este hombre.

Chris parecía de todo menos inestable. Lucía cansado, reconociendo el aire derrotado en su postura. Eddie entendía a la perfección lo que se sentía aquella sensación, ya que día tras día, noche tras noche, tenía exactamente el mismo sentimiento que reflejaba la mirada de Walker. El silencio no era del todo incomodo pese a la situación. La voz de Chris empezó a sonar nuevamente.

— Estaba en batalla. Yo era un soldado. Lo último que recuerdo fue que una noche perdí el conocimiento, desperté en la base. No me di cuenta cuando las cosas empezaron a complicarse. Tengo recuerdos confusos de lo que paso, pero dijeron que debía estar aquí durante un tiempo. Creen que es lo mejor. —

Eddie parpadeó ante la franqueza de su voz. Como lo supuso, había cierta resignación. Era un rasgo poco común en el lugar, algo que realmente podía resaltar del resto de los internos.

— ¿Por qué te encuentras tan apartado del resto de las personas aquí, Eddie? —

— Me tienen miedo —respondió de manera instantánea, bajando la mirada hacía el cuaderno.

Los rumores se corrían rápido, la mala fama de Eddie se hacía presente aún en el recinto. Había descubierto estos rasgos a las pocas semanas de haber entrado. El miedo, el rechazo y la aversión, todo eso se reflejada en las miradas de los pacientes y de algunos guardias de seguridad. Eddie nunca se había portado agresivo, nunca había dado motivos para ser rechazado en el centro, más sin embargo, las personas tenían la tenencia a reaccionar a los rumores que se disparaban con bastante rapidez y facilidad. Eddie no lamentaba este hecho, más la sensación de soledad era algo que en definitiva empezaba a afectar sus pensamientos.

— Me acusan de un crimen que paso hace más de 15 años. Hubo un juicio y bastantes pruebas psicológicas por parte de especialistas. Descubrieron mi pasado y muchos de los problemas que he experimentado por ello. Yo soy inocente, yo no hice nada…aunque a veces me siento realmente culpable. A veces empiezo a dudar de que realmente lo hice o no… —

Suspiró por un momento, dejando a su lado el papel y el lápiz roto. La voz de Eddie sonó mucho más baja al momento de pronunciar aquella oración. Uno de sus más grandes temores era el darse cuenta, en algún punto de esos días, que el realmente era culpable de aquel crimen. No se sentía capaz de poder realizar algo así. Tenía ataques de ira, pero nunca había violentado a nadie. Había experimentado violencia en su familia desde que tenía memoria, queriendo evitar lo más posible todo lo relacionado a ello. La impotencia de creerse culpable era una de las cosas que jamás había imaginado sentir, teniendo una sensación permanente de angustia en su pecho que rara vez podía demostrar. En el momento en que las ideas brotaron de sus labios, hubo un momento de liberación inesperado.

Las manos de Eddie subieron ligeramente, bajando en poco tiempo su cabeza. Escondió su rostro de la mirada contraria en un burlo intento por ocultar lo inevitable. Un par de gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, lamentado internamente tener que demostrar tal acto de debilidad, sintiendo su garganta arder ante la sensación del sollozo grave y elevado que soltó. Tenía tantos años sin llorar, que no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. No había podido llorar frente a su pareja, sabiendo bien que Waylon era de un carácter mucho más suave y emotivo.

Debía ser fuerte, se repitió. Debía ser fuerte por ambos.

— Yo no te tengo miedo, Eddie — comentó la voz de Walker al poco tiempo. La voz de Walker era tranquila, incluso gentil, sin mostrar asombro ante la escena frente a sus ojos.

Eddie apenas y podía respirar. La sensación fue extraña y liberadora, sin embargo. Eran dos completos desconocidos en una situación infernal, encontrando consuelo en la poca cordura que quedaba en el ambiente. Chris parecía estar más receptivo a las emociones contrarias, mostrándose más empático incluso que los mismos guardias o terapeutas.

— Te harán creer muchas cosas y te harán dudar de la realidad, de tus actos y de tu mente misma. Debes ser fuerte, Eddie, y por fuerza no quiere decir que no des a conocer tus emociones. No es debilidad admitir en todo caso las emociones. — Las palabras de Chris tenían mucha más sabiduría de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Eddie volviera a mostrar su rostro. Los rastros rojizos en sus ojos solo eran una pequeña muestra de las emociones que rara vez se atrevía a mencionar en voz alta.

En su mente siempre prevalecería la duda de si alguna vez podría volver a diseñar.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te lo agradezco.

Dentro de poco volveré a subir las historias faltantes, prometo que tendrá más explicaciones las situaciones.

Espero sus opiniones para saber que modificar o agregar.


End file.
